Wrong Side of the Tracks
Dialoge 250px|thumb|Die Vagos (l.) sowie Smoke und CJ (beide r.) Zum Anhören hier klicken (Big Smokes Garagentor öffnet sich und Tenpenny und Pulaski kommen darunter hervor, letzterer raucht eine und hat eine Sprunk-Dose in der Hand) *'Officer Frank Tenpenny:' Hey, Carl, du beschäftigst dich doch, hoffe ich. *'Carl „CJ“ Johnson:' Sie kennen mich doch, Officer Tenpenny. *'Tenpenny:' Ja, ich kenne dich, Carl, ich weiß alles über dich. *'CJ:' Rühren Sie mich nicht an! Nehmen Sie die dreckigen Pfoten weg... *'Tenpenny:' Oh ja, Carl, ich hab ein Auge auf dich. *'CJ:' Na und? Ist mir doch scheißegal. *'Officer Eddie Pulaski:' Wir behalten dich im Auge, Carl! (schmeißt seine Zigarette nach CJ) *'CJ:' Motherfucker! (die Officers gehen) *'Melvin „Big Smoke“ Harris:' Was sollte das denn, Mann? *'CJ:' Sag du’s mir. *'Big Smoke:' Ach, zum Teufel, Mann, die stecken ihre Nase in alles rein. Kannst nicht kacken, ohne dass Tenpenny sich dafür interessiert, weißt du doch. *'CJ:' Ja, ist wohl so. Was läuft, Mann? *'Big Smoke:' Ich überlege, ob ich ’ne kleine Fahrt mache. Die drei Cops haben da was erwähnt, das könnte für uns ziemlich nützlich sein. *'CJ:' Okay, bin dabei. (im Auto) *'CJ:' Wohin, Smoke? *'Big Smoke:' Unity Station. (bei der Unity Station) *'CJ:' Wonach suchen wir, Smoke? *'Big Smoke:' Nach ein paar Vagos-Typen, die sich mit ein paar San Fierro Rifas treffen und irgendeinen Deal machen. *'CJ:' San Fierro? Ich dachte, Nordmexikaner und Los-Santos-Amigos können sich nicht ab. *'Big Smoke:' Scheiße, keine Ahnung. *'CJ:' Da scheinen sie zu sein! (über dem Tunneleingang der Bahn stehen ein paar Vagos und machen etwas) *'Big Smoke:' Die Motherfucker haben uns gesehen! (sie springen vom Tunneleingang runter auf den Zug und springen über die Nischen der einzelnen Waggons) *'Big Smoke:' Wir müssen diese Penner kriegen! (CJ und Big Smoke setzten sich auf das Motorrad) *'Big Smoke:' Folg dem Zug! Fahr nah ran, CJ, ich mach die Scheißkerle alle! Fahr nebenher, CJ, dann kann ich schießen! (ein Zug kommt auf ihrer Fahrrichtung) *'Big Smoke:' Heilige Scheiße! Da kommt ein Zug! Fahr rechts auf die Anhöhe, CJ! Pass auf, verdammt, DER ZUG! Fahr genau so schnell wie sie, dann mach ich die Idioten kalt! (alle Vagos sind tot) *'Big Smoke:' Kehren wir schnell zurück, bevor die Bullen aufkreuzen! (unterwegs zu Big Smokes Haus) *'CJ:' War es schon immer so? *'Big Smoke:' Wie so? *'CJ:' War es schon immer so abgefuckt hier? Oder sind die Drogen daran schuld? *'Big Smoke:' Was glaubst du? *'CJ:' Ich weiß nicht. Deshalb frag ich dich ja. *'Big Smoke:' Frag keinen weisen Mann, mein Freund. Frag einen Narren. *'CJ:' Das mach ich doch gerade. *'Big Smoke:' Okay, wenn du jetzt persönlich wirst, dann sag ich gar nichts mehr. (bei Smokes Haus) *'Big Smoke:' Du solltest lieber Leine ziehen, CJ, ich will nicht, dass dich diese dämlichen C.R.A.S.H.-Bullen in die Mangel nehmen. *'CJ:' Okay, Homie, nimm dich vor den Typen in Acht. Bis später. Mission Fahre Big Smoke zum Bahnhof, steige dort nach der Cutszene auf die Sanchez, lass Smoke zusteigen und verfolge den Zug mit den Vagos. Du fährst, Smoke schießt, allerdings auch die Vagos. Halte dich in Höhe des ersten Waggons, auf dessen Dach die Vagos stehen. Achte darauf, möglichst weit rechts auf dem Gleiskörper zu fahren, anderenfalls trifft Smoke nur die Dachkante des Waggons. Nach der ersten Kurve steht in Ganton in Höhe des 24-Stunden-Motels ein Glendale auf den Gleisen, der vom Brown Streak erfasst wird und explodiert. Wenig später kommt dir in Höhe des Jefferson Motels ein Zug entgegen, dem du nach rechts (!) ausweichen musst. Schere danach wieder auf das Gleis ein und verfolge die Vagos weiter in den Tunnel. Nach dem Tunnelende ist das rechte Gleis gesperrt und du musst vorübergehend nach rechts auf einen Lehmweg ausweichen. Fahre diesen Weg entlang, bis du eine Bahnbrücke passiert hast. Fahre nicht über die Bahnbrücke, sondern lasse diese links liegen. Springe danach mit der Sanchez zurück aufs Gleis, um Smoke auch die letzten Vagos noch erledigen zu lassen. Der Erfolg dieser Mission hängt entscheidend davon ab, wie gut du die Sanchez auf der Höhe des ersten Waggons mit den Vagos hältst und wie konsequent du möglichst weit rechts fährst, um Smoke ein freies Schussfeld zu ermöglichen. Vereinzelt fahren Autos quer auf die Gleise, denen du ausweichen musst, um nicht zu stürzen. Bis zum Hankypanky Point muss Smoke alle vier Vagos erledigt haben. Bei optimalem Verlauf stirbt der letzte der Vagos bereits im Tunnel unter dem Northrock. Alternative: Versuche von Anfang an einen großen Vorsprung vor dem Zug zu gewinnen. Halte nach dem Eisenbahntunnel auf der Bahnbrücke und steig' von der Sanchez ab. Spring' auf den Zug, sobald dieser unter dir durchfährt und erledige die Vagos selbst mit einer geeigneten Schusswaffe. Ist dies geschafft, geh' zurück zu Big Smoke und fahre ihn mit der Sanchez nach Hause. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Big Smoke stirbt, die Sanchez explodiert, die Brown Streak entkommt oder du es nicht schaffst, die Los Santos Vagos zu töten, bevor der Zug die Frederick Bridge erreicht. Fortsetzung Big Smokes → Just Business [[100% Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas|'San-Andreas-Missions-Übersicht']] Kategorie:San Andreas Missionen